


Going Down

by GHBookfreak



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHBookfreak/pseuds/GHBookfreak
Summary: I'm an orphan. I got adopted by a very Catholic family.I always told them the things I saw. Things they didn't.The tried to beat it out of me, but it never went away.So I ran away and found a strange man.His name? Hermes.He told me he knew what was going on with me and he helped me find a camp.A camp with kids just like me.The name of the camp? Camp Half-Blood.





	Going Down

I'm an orphan. I got adopted by a very Catholic family. 

I always told them the things I saw. Things they didn't.

The tried to beat it out of me, but it never went away.

So I ran away and found a strange man. 

His name? Hermes.

He told me he knew what was going on with me and he helped me find a camp.

A camp with kids just like me.

The name of the camp? Camp Half-Blood.

°˖✧ **Ʃ** ✧˖°˖✧ **∆** ✧˖°˖✧ **Ʊ** ✧˖°

My family always told me that my real mom died giving birth to me and that my father was unknown.  
  



End file.
